Systems are known to protect people and assets within secured areas. Such systems are typically based upon the use of one more sensors that detect threats within the areas.
Threats to people and assets may originate from any of number of different sources. For example, a fire may kill or injure occupants who have become trapped by a fire in a home. Similarly, carbon monoxide from a fire may kill people in their sleep.
Alternatively, an unauthorized intruder, such as a burglar, may present a threat to assets within the area. Intruders have also been known to injure or kill people living within the area.
In the case of intruders, sensors may be used along a periphery and used while people are home. Other sensors may be placed within the interior and used when people are not home.
In most cases, threat detectors are connected to a local control panel. In the event of a threat detected via one of the sensors, the control panel may sound a local audible alarm. The control panel may also send a signal to a central monitoring station.
While conventional security systems work well, they may degrade and fail after some period of time. This can present an additional threat to a home or building owner and the occupants of the building. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods and apparatus for monitoring for such situations.